Asuna Yuuki
Asuna Yuuki (voiced by Cherami Leigh in English and Haruka Tomatsu in Japanese) is a rapier warrior and the main love interest and other main protagonist of the Anime and Light Novel Series Sword Art Online. Pre Adventures Asuna was once a very young girl who went to an all girls school, until entering SAO with her brother's nervegear and getting trapped. She eventually became a skilled swordswoman and earned her the title "The Lightning Flash". This happened when she met Kirito, a player who was also trapped in the game. The two would spend time and eventually fall in love with each other, becoming a couple. Adventure series Asuna was once a very well loved and respected girl, but wasn't happy with her family, they tried to have suitor's for to marry but she didn't seemed interested. Then everything changed when the Heartless attacked, she managed to escape with a friend of her parents, a man called Heathcliff, but she was in a state of sadness because her family was gone. Asuna then decided to gain resolve and became a apprentice swordswoman to Heathcliff, eventually becoming The Lightning Flash, a skilled rapier master, and a daughter to Heathcliff. Then everything changed once more, this time it was a good change, because that was when she heard rumors of a duel wielding black swordsman wondering around, and upon Heathcliff's instructions, she went to find the warrior. The warrior was revealed to be none other than, Kirito. The skill he had soon caused a huge ruckus back in her home village when he arrived after defeating a giant Heartless called Guard Armor. The two warmed up to each other, mostly Kirito, and eventually became good friends. When the two were traveling, armed for anything, together in a forest, the two were soon attacked be a giant Heartless, revealed as Darkside, and attacked. Asuna swiftly fought the heartless only to be snatched up by The giant, as she fought to free herself, she soon realized that it was the same one that took her parents away, and suddenly got scared for her life and began crying. However that was suddenly resolved when she saw Kirito wielding his two swords and attacked, revealing this was the same one that took his family as well, unleashing a powerful attack that freed her and slayed the giant. Asuna soon saw her parents images next to Kirito's as they ascended into Paradiso, but soon saw Kirito hard as a rock, she tried to apologize for what happened and figure she should just stay away from him, but was grabbed by him, and brought towards him and was kissed on the lips, she returned the hug. The two confessed their feelings of love fro each other, and asked Heathcliff if they could marry, which he agreed. The two were wed, and eventually have a daughter, Yui. Gallery 20090628024844885.jpg 689016 copy 2.jpg Trivia * Asuna will appear in the near future. * She actually told her best friend known as Lisbeth to change her hair color to pink. * Her Birthday is September 30th. * She is known to be afraid of ghosts, save for one, his name is Casper the Friendly Ghost. * She is an excellent cook. * One of her skills is named Mother's Rosario which she obtained from Yuuki Kono, who became her best friend, almost a younger sister to her, before Yuuki died. * She once tried to dye her hair rose Pink but gave up so she stuck to her standard brown hair. * One of her suitors by her parents was known as Fairy King Oberon Aka Sugou Nobuyuki who is a former assistant of Heathcliff but she turned him down and is now currently deceased as far as she is concerned. * She had a bodyguard which was assigned by The Knights pf The Blood Oath to protect Asuna known as Kuradeel who envyed Kirito due to his skill and is later on revealed to be a member of The Laguhing Coffin who is killed by Embracer an unarmed skill by Kirito * Her close friend is Sinon aka Shino Asada even giving her the nickname Sinonon * The design of Asuna's KoB uniform in SAO was actually chosen by other members, who kept it a secret from her until it was ready. When she first saw her uniform, she rejected it, saying that she could not wear something like it, but after Daizen told her with tears in his eyes that the price of even a single set of the uniform was colossal, she reluctantly agreed to wear it. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Daughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Mother figures Category:Fairies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Toons Category:Anime characters Category:Courtney's allies